Save Me, Cause I'm Fallin'
by mania6051
Summary: Sequel do one-shot'a „This is the only! Exercise". Czy Pana jest pewny swoich uczuć? Czy mężczyźni będą razem, pomimo przeszkód z jakimi przyjdzie im się spotkać?
1. Chapter 1

_**Po dość długiej przerwie zapraszam wszystkich do mojego kolejnego pandaśnego opowiadania. Jest to sequel do "This is the only! exercise." Póki co, przedstawiam Wam pierwszą część. Nie jestem pewna ile ich napiszę, ale mam nadzieję, że zmieszczę się w trzech. Nie przedłużam... Enjoy!;)**_

* * *

- Cięcie! – krzyknął postawny mężczyzna, dość ostro zdzierając gardło. Anna Hutchison, odgrywająca rolę Laety westchnęła z ulgą. Dyskretnie spojrzała na wycieńczonego Liam'a, poklepując go po ramieniu. Mężczyzna zerknął w kierunku DeKinight'a z chęcią mordu w oczach.

- Kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, że zabiję tego dupka. – Uśmiechnął się. – On nas torturuje!

- Przesadzasz, on tylko bardzo…

- Skończcie plotkować. – Wtrącił się łysy;), szczerząc zęby. – Marsz do garderoby. Liam! Masz dokładnie godzinę przerwy, więc jeśli się spóźnisz na następną scenę, zabiję cię. – Pogroził palcem. – Musimy się teraz zająć sceną Nagrona, jeśli chcemy wrócić do domu przed północą! – Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czerwonego notatnika, którego zwykł nosić przy sobie. – Tu jesteś. – Przewertował kartki, zatrzymując wzrok na jednej z nich. – Dokładnie! O godzinie szesnastej mieliśmy zacząć kręcić! Jest kwadrans po, a ich jeszcze nie ma! Gdzie jest Dan i Pana?! Zaraz mnie trafi jasny szlag!

- Nie denerwuj się staruszku. – Zakpił aktor.

- Cicho bądź i mnie nie denerwuj!

- Hahaha!

- Zmykaj stąd i to w trymiga! Ty! Podejdź szybciutko. – Pomachał w kierunku niskiej, rudowłosej dziewczyny. Ta podbiegła natychmiast, poprawiając spływające z nosa okulary.

- Tak?

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie… Jak masz na imię?

- Victoria.

- Ładnie. Więc Victorio, posłuchaj mnie… – zniżył nieco głos, odchrząkując. – musisz sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z Danielem i Taylor'em. Scena, nad którą aktualnie mam zamiar pracować wymaga od nich dużo więcej zaangażowania.

- Rozumiem.

- Chcę być pewien, że mnie nie zawiodą, kapujesz?

- Tak, proszę pana. – Pokiwała głową, skrupulatnie spisując każde słowo reżysera w niewielkim notesiku. – Wszystko rozumiem.

- I proszę, mów mi Stev. – Uśmiechnął się na krótki moment, zaraz potem przybierając morderczy wyraz twarzy. – ŚWIATŁO! Błagam poprawcie je na Boga!

- T-to ja idę ich poszukać. – szepnęła, jakby do siebie. Poprawiła kręcone włosy i udała się na poszukiwanie zaginionych aktorów. – Widzieliście idziesz Feuerriegel'a i Taylor'a? – spytała stojącą grupkę montażystów.

- Ostatnio widziałem tego blondaska niedaleko garderoby.

- Dzięki wielkie.

...

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy. – Dan spojrzał na rozpromienionego kochanka. Pociągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, nie mogąc opanować szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Daniel, Pana! – Rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. – Wasza kolej. – Dziewczyna, spróbowała wejść do środka, lecz pomieszczenie było zamknięte. – Stev was woła! – Po dłuższej chwili, nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, wymruczała coś pod nosem i odeszła.

Aktorzy spojrzeli na siebie wymownie. W pośpiechu przebrali się w sceniczne stroje i wyszli z garderoby. W drodze na plan, uśmiechali się do siebie zalotnie. Obydwoje kryli tajemnice, o której nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć.

- To nasz mały sekret. – Blondyn wyszeptał, przed wejściem na plan.

- Nikt się o tym nie dowie, jednakże liczę na powtórkę. – Na twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. – Jeszcze nie przećwiczyliśmy wszystkiego. – Chciał, by słowa zabrzmiały, jak obietnica. Obietnica, której nie miał zamiaru dotrzymywać. Wszystko zaczynało go przerastać. Choć na zewnątrz wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy, w rzeczywistości była to jedynie skorupa. W środku pełen był wątpliwości i pytań, na które nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

- Jesteś tego pewien?

- Tak. – Pomimo niechęci, dalej brnął w kłamstwo i złudzenie, jakim obdarowywał starszego aktora. Czy, aż tak bał się przyznać, do tego kim był naprawdę? Przecież było mu tak dobrze! Czując na sobie przyjemny męski dotyk, czułe pocałunki i pieszczoty. Przymknął powieki, na moment wracając do tych silnych ramion, w których po raz pierwszy poczuł się kochany i bezpieczny. Nie czuł smutku, żalu – wypełniało go kojące uczucie szczęścia. Czy był na tyle odważny, by teraz pokierować swoje życie w całkowicie odmiennym kierunku? Czy teraz, był gotowy pomyśleć wyłącznie o sobie?

- Pana? Słyszysz mnie?

- Co? Mówiłeś coś? – Odchrząknął nerwowo. Ciemne oczy zatrzymał na ustach blondyna, mamroczącego coś pod nosem. Nieporadnie poprawiał zwisające u bioder skórzane sprzączki, co jakiś czas rzucając chłodną obelgę w kierunku twórcy tak oryginalnego stroju.

- Kto to wymyślił!? Znów mi się to cholerstwo zaplątało! Szlag mnie zaraz z tym trafi!

- Nie denerwuj się. – wyszeptał, widząc w niezdarności Daniela coś zabawnego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, pomimo rozrywającego go przygnębienia. – Bardzo słodko wyglądasz, gdy się wkurzasz.

- Cicho bądź. To nie jest wcale takie śmieszne, wiesz? – prychnął, po chwili samemu wybuchając śmiechem. – Ty bardzo słodko wyglądasz, gdy się uśmiechasz. – Chciał dotknąć bruneta za policzek, lecz zauważył zbliżającą się rudowłosą asystentkę.

- Tu jesteście!

- Coś się stało?

- Stev, jest na was mega wkurzony. Macie już ponad pół godziny spóźnienia, więc radzę się pośpieszyć.

- Cholercia. - Dan posłał dziewczynie głupkowaty grymas, drapiąc się w czubek nosa. – Musimy teraz znaleźć jakieś solidne wytłumaczenie.

- Co takiego robiliście? Ćwiczyliście scenę seksu? – zażartowała, głośno chichocząc. W zielonych tęczówkach przez ułamek sekundy błysnęła panika. Dyskretnie zerknął w stronę bruneta. Mężczyzna stał z nisko opuszczoną głową, zębami skubiąc dolną wargę. Wyglądał na spiętego i zdenerwowanego.

- Dokładnie. Musieliśmy sprawdzić, jak to jest naprawdę. Zobaczyć czy końcówki do siebie pasują. – puścił oczko rudowłosej, na co odpowiedziała delikatnym rumieńcem.

- Hahaha! Jesteś porąbany! Powiedz szczerze, co robiliście?

Taylor wciąż zastanawiał się, czy da radę. Czy poradzi sobie z tym, co zrobił swojej żonie? Słysząc niewinne żarty, skrywające w sobie prawdę - poczuł się przygnieciony. Zaczęły gryźć go wyrzuty sumienia, z którymi nie potrafił walczyć.

- Pana?

- S-słucham? – wyjąkał, odwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku. Jego twarz spłonęła rumieńcem, a serce zabiło w szaleńczym tempie, przez co zaczął panikować. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, gdy tylko zerknął na blondyna. Nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Skórzany materiał zdobiący biodra mężczyzny, złośliwie uwypuklał członka, powodując niewytłumaczalne zawroty głowy. Pana starł krople potu z czoła i karku, czując silny ucisk w klatce.

- Pytałam o coś. Co robiliście?

- Przyszłaś na zwiady, czy jak? – Feuerriegel uśmiechnął się szeroko obejmując dziewczynę w pasie.

- Na jakie znowu zwiady? Stev mnie przysłał.

- Powiedz mu, że zaraz przyjdziemy.

- Kazał też wypytać o wasze samopoczucie. Chce mieć pewność, że sobie poradzicie. – W niebieskich oczach błysnęła, szydercza iskra. – W końcu będziecie nadzy i spoceni. Obydwoje w ciasnym uścisku miłości i pożądania. – Zerknęła w stronę bruneta. – Co na to twoja żonka?

- Teraz już jesteś złośliwa. Przyszłaś nam dokuczać? – Dan wtrącił szybko, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Taylor'a. – Jesteśmy profesjonalistami, zapewniam że sobie poradzimy. Za kogo ty nas…

- Dan, mogę cię prosić na moment? – Pana uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, nie chcąc jednak wyrazić zbyt wiele.

- Stało się coś?

- Nie. Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

- Teraz!? – krzyknęła Victoria. – Chyba żartujecie!

- Przepraszam cię, ale muszę natychmiast omówić z Danielem jedną kwestię. – Rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu stosownego miejsca, gdzie mogliby swobodnie porozmawiać. – Chodźmy do garderoby. – Nie wiedział, czemu tak bardzo pragnie tam wrócić.

- Co?! – wrzasnęła rudowłosa. – Jeśli zaraz nie pójdziecie do Stevena, to… zabije całą naszą trójkę!

- Daj nam pięć minut.

- No nie wiem. On jest naprawdę wkurzony.

- Victoria, proszę.

- Dobrze. Idźcie, ale wróćcie szybko!

- Tak.

...

- To mnie przerasta. – szepnął, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Miejsca, gdzie pozwolił, by uczucia przeważyły nad rozumem. Teraz nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. – Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? – Wciąż rozmyślał o swojej żonie, o tym jak mocno ją zranił. – Daniel, powiedz coś!

Odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza i smutne zielone oczy wpatrzone w przestrzeń za nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, nie wiedząc jak inaczej może ubrać to w słowa. Jak mógł nazwać rodzący się romans z mężczyzną? Gdyby był to jedynie pocałunek, flirt – jednak połączyło ich coś znacznie intymniejszego. Pozwolili, by ich ciała przejęły kontrolę, by prymitywne rządze zasnuły umysł odbierając zdrowy rozsądek. Choć nie chciał tego robić, złapał blondyna za podbródek unosząc jego głowę do góry. Zlustrował posmutniałą twarz, opuszkami palców pieszcząc spierzchnięte usta. Znów poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku.

- Daniel, ja przepraszam. To wszystko to jedna, wielka pomyłka. Nie powinniśmy tego robić. Nigdy! Co mnie pokusiło?

Zapach perfum, głośne bicie serca - teraz to wszystko odczuwał mocniej, intensywniej, jakby w przyśpieszonym tempie. Drobne krople potu zaczęły spływać po czole, adrenalina krążyć w żyłach.

- To mnie przerasta. – wyszeptał. – Tak bardzo przerasta. – Zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Ich oddechy mieszały się w jedno, a dłonie powędrowały ku sobie. – To mnie przerasta. – Przymknął oczy, pozwalając swemu ciału, zrobić to czego umysł odradzał. – Proszę pocałuj mnie.

Dan niczym pies na komendę, zbliżył się i ucałował drżące ze strachu usta. Mimowolnie jęknął wsuwając język między wargi. Bał się, że to za wiele. Chciał szybko się wycofać, lecz Taylor go powstrzymał, szepcząc:

- Nie przerywaj. Nigdy nie przerywaj. – Wplótł palce w jasne włosy, ciągnąc aktora jeszcze bliżej siebie. Granica dzieląca ich ciała stawała się coraz mniejsza. – To mnie…

- Wiem. – Pokiwał głową. – To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym potrafił zachować się, jak pieprzony profesjonalista! Gdybym potrafił oddzielić pracę od prywatnych uczuć.

- Dan, ja tak nie mogę. To mnie… – Położył głowę na piersi blondyna, rękoma oplatając go w pasie. – Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

- Kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. – Oparł policzek na ciemnych włosach. – Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, kim jesteś. – Ucałował je, kładąc dłonie na biodrach niskiego aktora. – Gdy później okazało się, że będziesz moim serialowym kochankiem… - jęknął cichutko, jakby w żalu. – to wszystko było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie potrafiłem z tym walczyć. Chyba byłem zbyt słaby i głupi…

Brunet nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Stał osłupiały, myślami wracając do pierwszego spotkania. Gdy zobaczył Feuerriegel'a zwrócił uwagę na jego uśmiech i zielone oczy. Czy już wtedy poczuł to, co czuje teraz? Czy już wtedy poczuł pożądanie, którego nie umiał powstrzymać?

- Powinienem był o nich zapomnieć. Zniszczyć je. Jesteś żonaty na Boga! Jesteś ojcem! Co ja sobie myślałem?! – ciągnął. – Tak bardzo mi przykro. Żałuję, że pozwoliłem, by to wszystko… by jakieś głupie niedojrzałe pragnienie…

- Żałujesz?

- Tak! Nie! Nie wiem! A ty? Nie jesteś wściekły, że zmusiłem cię do… - Odsunął się, oddychając płytko.

- Nie zmusiłeś mnie, Dan. Nie mam pojęcia, co to oznacza, ale ja.. ja też tego chciałem. Pragnąłem byś mnie wtedy pocałował. Ja nie miałem odwagi, by zrobić pierwszy krok, wiesz? Byłem tchórzem. Jestem nim całe swoje życie.

- Co masz na myśli? Jak przez całe życie?

- Nie chcę o tym gadać. Nie teraz.

- Pana, Daniel! Już dawno minęło pięć minut! – krzyknęła asystentka. – Stev, jest cholernie wkurzony, że jeszcze was nie ma na hali! Wyłaźcie natychmiast, bo nie ręczę za siebie! No kurdę, chłopaki!

- Musimy wracać. – wyszeptał Taylor.

- Wiem. Czy możemy się dziś spotkać? Jeśli będziesz chciał, oczywiście.

- Bardzo chcę, tylko musimy być ostrożni. – Złapał dłoń blondyna, splatając z nim swe palce. Kąciki ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu, powodując, że twarz rozpromieniła się na krótki moment. Ignorując nieustanne wołanie młodej kobiety, zbliżył się do ust Feuerriegel'a i podarował długi pocałunek. Jego nienasycone ciało, zaczęło żebrać o jeszcze, gdy tylko odsunęli od siebie swe ciała.

- Proszę pozwól mi jeszcze raz…

- Nie. – Pomimo odpowiedzi, nosem musnął policzek bruneta, po chwili znów złączając z nim swe wargi. - Chodźmy na plan, bo Steven nas zabije. – wymruczał pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. Odruchowo wsunął rękę za skórzany materiał, palcami oplatając członek mężczyzny. Ten jęknął głośno, poddając się fali podniecenia. Wypchnął biodra do przodu, wbijając paznokcie w umięśnione ramiona Dan'a.

- C-co ty wyrabiasz? – wybełkotał. – Z-zwariowałeś… proszę przestań…

- Wiem, że tego nie chcesz.

C.D.N


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hej ludki! Dawno nie było kolejnego rozdziału, ale w końcu coś mnie tknęło i napisałam! Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim przypadnie do gustu. Enjoy!_**

* * *

- C-co ty wyrabiasz? – wybełkotał. – Z-zwariowałeś… proszę przestań…

- Wiem, że tego chcesz. – wymruczał, zaciskając palce na wilgotnym już czubku sztywnego penisa. Z maleńkiej szparki zaczęły sączyć się krople białej, lepkiej cieczy. – Czemu wciąż się wzbraniasz? – Dostrzegł w swym zachowaniu wręcz szaleńczy obłęd, który zawładnął całym ciałem i umysłem. Rozpalił krew w żyłach.

W tej chwili myślał wyłącznie o zaspokojeniu nie swoich żądz, a mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Spoglądnął na pokrytą potem twarz, na napuchnięte usta gotowe przyjąć żarliwe pocałunki. Widok ten okazał się tak nieziemsko podniecający, że Dan powoli zaczął tracił zdrowy rozsądek. – Dlaczego próbujesz walczyć z przyjemnością, jaką ci sprawiam? – szepnął, po czym wpił się w te nie tak chętne, lekko rozchylone wargi. Pana jęknął cicho, broniąc się przed natarczywym językiem. Zacisnął szczękę, lecz zamiar ten zbyt przerósł jego niezbyt silną wolę. Czuł, jak nogi powoli uginały się na skutek zbyt intensywnej dawki rozkoszy. Głowa bezsilnie opadała na ramię blondyna, powieki stawały się ciężkie a gardło opuszczało coraz głośniejszą gamę jęków i pomruków.

Za moment ekstaza miała boleśnie zalać ich ciała. Dan, który ledwo ustawał na własnych nogach z trudem łapał powietrze. Moment wzajemnego oczekiwania, zdawał się dłużyć. Atmosfera stawała się napięta, wręcz nie do wytrzymania.

- Powiedz, przed czym tak nieustannie się bronisz? – Językiem musnął szyję kochanka. Dotyk był delikatny, drażniący wszystkie zmysły. Z premedytacją bawił się rozognionym ciałem bruneta, powoli doprowadzając go do stanu tak silnego podniecenia, że niemal sam tracił świadomość swoich czynów. Dotyk zdawał się parzyć, słowa ranić. Mimo, iż czuł że pieszczone przez niego ciało jest przeciwne, nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie siły, by przestać. – Czemu mnie okłamujesz? – Chwycił dłoń Pany i przyłożył ją do swojego krocza. Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, lecz w dzikiej szamotaninie znów okazał się być słabszym ogniwem. Zacisnął palce na sztywnym fallusie, widząc jak w oczach Feuerriegel'a rozpala się niepohamowana żądza. Ognisty płomień wypełnił zielone tęczówki po brzegi, sprawiając że wyglądały niczym dwa szklące się płomienie. Przez moment znów opierał się przed niezwykle nieustępliwymi ustami, lecz w ostateczności poddał się poczynaniom blondyna, próbując odnaleźć w tym choć odrobinę szczęścia. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że źle się czuł w objęciach Daniela. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było mu przyjemnie, czując jego silne dłonie na swoim ciele.

Więc dlaczego targało nim, tyle sprzecznych emocji? Czemu nie potrafił sprecyzować tego, co naprawdę czuł? Tkwiła w nim pewna malutka cząstka, gnębiąca go całe życie. Czasem udawało mu się jej pozbyć, zrzucić w przepaść zapomnienia. Lecz pomimo tego i tak powracała zadając jeszcze potworniejszy ból.

- Wiem, że to ci się podoba. Czuję to.

Czy zgłoszenie się na przesłuchanie do roli niewolnika homoseksualisty miało być pretekstem, by wrócić do tego przed czym uciekał tyle lat? Czy możliwość skosztowania ust przystojnego mężczyzny, okazała się aż tak kusząca?

- Proszę przestań. – Znów te same sprzeczne sygnały. W głębi duszy pragnął oddać się niewypowiedzianym przyjemnościom, w nieskończoność całować wargi i czuć miękki dotyk skóry przy swoim ciele. Dlaczego więc, słowa mówiły co innego? – Proszę… - Czuł na sobie zwinne palce. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł walczyć z rozkoszą, a pomimo to dalej próbował. Chciał udowodnić sobie, że może z tym walczyć. Pokazać, że jest na tyle silny, by to przetrwać.

- Nie wzbraniaj się. – Przyśpieszył ruch dłoni. Chwycił w zęby płatek ucha i począł go ssać i przygryzać, cicho pomrukując. Chwilę później przeniósł boleśnie przyjemne pieszczoty na szyję i obojczyki. – Widzę, że jest ci dobrze. – Przesunął językiem po odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. – Czemu z tym walczysz? – W momencie, gdy spytał, poczuł na palcach ciepłe krople spermy.

Ciałem bruneta targnęły silne dreszcze, a w głowie huczało od natłoku myśli i emocji, których nie potrafił poukładać. Wiecznie rozrastający się bałagan!

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał, wciąż pieszcząc członek mężczyzny. Wystarczyło kilka szybszych ruchów, by usłyszeć jak ten jęczy i wije się w spazmatycznych konwulsjach.

- Mhm.

- Dlaczego? – Wysunął dłoń zza skórzanego materiału i starł z niej lepką ciecz.

- Co? – Stopniowo dochodził do siebie, co nie było wcale takie proste. – Co zrobiłem?

- Widziałeś, że nie chcę. Mówiłem, że masz przestać. – Głos drżał lekko, oddech powoli wracał do normy.

- Reakcje twojego ciała mówiły co innego. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc rozkojarzone spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. – Znamy się tak długo, a ja wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć…

- Czego!? – wtrącił się ostrym, jak brzytwa głosem. – Czego nie możesz pojąć, tą tępą łepetyną?! Tego, że jestem zagubiony!? Tego, że odkąd cię poznałem, nie wiem kim jestem!? Mam żonę, której nienawidzę. Dziecko, którego nie chciałem mieć! – wrzasnął, czując jak ból przeżera jego ciało.

Po zarumienionych policzkach popłynęły kropelki łez. Nie były niczym innym, jak oznaką skrywanej przez tyle lat bezsilności.

- Codziennie patrzę w swoje odbicie i chcę mi się rzygać. Nie widzę nikogo innego, prócz tchórza, który zmarnował całe swoje życie! Odepchnął osoby, które szczerze kochał. – Wszystkie głęboko upchane wspomnienia zaczęły wydostawać się jedna za drugą. Tyle łez i bólu.

- C-co masz na myśli?

- Śmiej się, jeśli masz ochotę. – Łzy wzmogły na sile. – Jestem jedną wielką porażką. Lepiej sobie odpuść, inaczej na pewno cię skrzywdzę. Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Niszczę wszystko, czego się dotknę!

- Uspokój się, proszę.

- Wszystko przez ciebie!

- Pana. – Chciał dotknąć mężczyznę za policzek, lecz ten odskoczył jak oparzony. - Przepraszam, słyszysz?

- Za późno. – mamrotał coś pod nosem. Usiadł na stojącym niedaleko krześle, opuszczając nisko głowę. – To wszystko bez sensu. Chciałem być silny, chciałem temu sprostać.

- Temu? – zdziwił się. – Powiedz mi wreszcie o co chodzi, bo stracę nad sobą panowanie. – Uklęknął przed brunetem, łapiąc za nadgarstki. – Nie chcę byś przeze mnie płakał.

- Przyszedłem na casting, dokładnie wiedząc w jaką rolę mam się wcielić. Nasir, kochanek germańskiego gladiatora. – prychnął z niesmakiem. – Steven powiedział mi, że mam się spodziewać kilku intymnych momentów, ale mimo to nie zrezygnowałem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem pewien, że dam radę. Mijały miesiące, a ja wciąż zachowywałem się, jak profesjonalista, nie mieszając życia prywatnego z pracą. Szło mi to tak dobrze. – Przymknął powieki, spod których znów wypłynęło kilka słonych łez. – Gdy się całowaliśmy, nic nie czułem. Kompletnie.

- Ale?

- Od jakiegoś czasu nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Zaczęło się zaraz po tym, jak wróciłem do domu. Codziennie gnębiła mnie twoja osoba. Widziałem twój uśmiech, słyszałem głos. Chciałem cię dotknąć, tak inaczej. Wiedziałem, że jak zaczniemy pracę nad trzecim sezonem, będzie jeszcze gorzej. W pierwszej chwili chciałem nawet zrezygnować. – Zakrył twarz dłońmi. – W ostateczności, wmówiłem sobie, że mimo wszystko nie jestem taki słaby i dam radę się tobie oprzeć. Jak bardzo się myliłem!

- Pana, ja nie wiedziałem…

- Przychodząc na plan, wstydziłem się patrzeć ci w oczy. Niejednokrotnie o tobie śniłem, rozumiesz? Jak po czymś takim miałem się normalnie zachowywać?

- Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – wziął szybki haust powietrza.

- Tak mocno walczyłem ze sobą, by nie wyznać ci prawdy. Zastanawiałem się, jak zareagujesz. To nie dawało mi spokoju. – Na opalonej twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, podobny do uśmiechu. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zrobisz pierwszy krok. Gdy podszedłeś do mnie i powiedziałeś, że chcesz ze mną pogadać…

- Przestraszyłem cię?

- Tak i nie. Myślałem, że się domyślasz. – Splótł palce z palcami Daniela, czując elektryzujące ciepło. – Zacząłem panikować. – Uniósł wzrok, kierując go na skonfundowaną twarz mężczyzny. – Chciałem cię pocałować. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego pragnąłem. Zapomniałem o wszystkich przyrzeczeniach. Zapomniałem o walce z samym sobą. Jedyne czego pragnąłem w tamtej chwili, to być blisko ciebie. Boże jakie to ckliwe. – Zaśmiał się słodko, jedną dłonią ścierając resztki łez. – Pewnie sobie teraz myślisz, że…

- O niczym nie myślę.

- Siedzę i płaczę, jak jakiś gówniarz. Przepraszam.

- Nie musisz. – Jednym palcem uniósł twarz Taylor'a z powrotem do góry. – Spójrz na mnie. Wiesz, że nie musisz się mnie wstydzić. – Coś w jego sercu drgnęło. Choć z początku podchodził do tego trochę egoistycznie, chcąc jedynie zaspokoić erotyczne pragnienie, teraz czuł, że musi pomóc. W jakiś sposób wesprzeć młodego, zagubionego chłopaka nie umiejącego uporać się z życiowymi wyborami. Jedyne, co mu przyszło na myśl w tej chwili to pokazanie, że można na niego liczyć. Wtulił się w drobne ciało, po chwili wstając na równe nogi. – Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Za to, że cię nie słuchałem. To już się nigdy nie powtórzy.

- Zapomnij o tym. Sam nie wiem, czego tak naprawdę chcę. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. W głowie, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zapanował spokój. Sztorm myśli minął, pozostawiając po sobie lekko unoszące się fale. Pana przez moment napawał się ciszą, pozwalając swemu ciało odpłynąć. W rzeczywistości trwało to kilka sekund, jednak aktor miał wrażenie, jakby przysnął na co najmniej kilka dni. – Czy możesz mnie pocałować?

- Chcesz tego?

- Nie wiem.

- Przekonajmy się. – Musnął ostrożnie napuchnięte wargi bruneta, w sposób tak delikatny, że niemal nieodczuwalny. Czubkiem języka, rozsunął usta wpychając się do środka. – Nie przesadzam? – spytał szybko, cofając się.

- Jeszcze nie. – Mężczyzna postąpił podobnie. Wysunął język, po czym przesunął nim po ustach Daniela. – Nie wiem czemu, ale wciąż mam przeczucie, że za łatwo ci się oddaję.

- Na każdego tak działam. – zarechotał. – Czy wszystko między nami w porządku?

- T.. tak. – zawahał się. Czemu znów musiał kłamać? Czemu musiał oszukiwać wszystkich, na których mu zależało? Prawdopodobnie urodził się z defektem kłamliwej żmij, przez którą dewastował wszystko, czego się tknął.

- Na pewno?

- Tak. – zapewnił, pomimo głośnego sprzeciwu własnego sumienia. Wszystko było nie tak, jak trzeba. – Mam wrażenie, że jak teraz wrócimy na plan, Steven wypruję nam flaki i porozrzuca po całej Zelandii.

- Nie będzie tak źle. – Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zardzewiały zegar. Godzinowa wskazówka sygnalizowała dokładnie siedemnastą. – Szlag!

- Co jest?

- Chyba będzie AŻ tak źle. Steven nas zabije!

- Czemu? – spytał, po czym również zerknął na zegar. – A niech mnie. Jesteśmy martwi.

Obydwoje poprawili kostiumy, ścierając z ciała pozostałości ręcznych rozkoszy, jakich doznali. Dan uśmiechnął się na same wspomnienie, jednak nie trwało ono zbyt długo. Przed oczami ujrzał smutną, wręcz zdruzgotaną twarz Pany. Widział jego łzy, które rzęsiście spływały po czerwonych policzkach. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju, nie pozwalało dopuścić myśli, że Taylor był z nim absolutnie szczery.

Teraz nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. By nie zbudzić podejrzeń, jako pierwszy miał wyjść z garderoby i udać się w kierunku hali. Ostatni raz obejrzał się za siebie i spostrzegł, jak Pana znów ściera z policzków strużki łez.

- Cholera jasna! Gdzie podziewaliście się, tak długo? – krzyknął DeKnight. – Nie wiem, którego mam zabić najpierw. – Spojrzał na mężczyzn, ściskając w dłoni zmięta kartkę. – Mieliśmy zacząć o szesnastej. Zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

- Tak.

- Dobrze. Zgodnie z planem, po waszej scenie mieliśmy kończyć. Finito! Wszyscy mieli rozejść się do hotelu równo o godzinie dziewiętnastej trzydzieści. Teraz dzięki waszemu niezdyscyplinowaniu, wszyscy będziemy musieli zostać godzinę dłużej.

- Przepraszamy.

- Nie wyciągnę żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli dowiem się, co robiliście.

Pana zbladł potwornie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Opuścił nisko głowę, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Ukradkiem zerknął na szczerzącego się Daniela, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego postawy.

- Stev zrozum. Omawialiśmy z Taylor'em bardzo istotne kwestie, potrzebne do nakręcenia tej sceny. W rezultacie straciliśmy rachubę czasu. – cwaniaczył, robiąc głupkowate miny.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. – Machnął ręką. – Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Musisz być naprawdę wściekły. Wchodzisz i rozglądasz się za czymś, co możesz rozwalić.

- Tak, tak pamiętam.

- Chwytasz gliniany dzbanek i ciśniesz nim o ścianę. Chwilę później wchodzi Pana. – Zwrócił się w kierunku bruneta. – Słyszysz mnie Taylor?

- T-tak. – wymamrotał, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, próbując nieco oczyścić atmosferę.

- Spokojnie, to wszystko będzie na niby. Nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Dobra, wszyscy na swoje miejsca. Zaczynamy za trzy, dwa, jeden…

- Koniec roboty na dziś! – krzyknął uradowany reżyser. – Pozbierać manatki i do zobaczenia jutro! Chłopaki wypadliście świetnie. Brawo.

- Dzięki wielkie. – Dan uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Założył szlafrok i pobiegł za idącym już aktorem. – Ej ty! Gdzie ci tak spieszno?

- J-ja muszę iść.

- Gdzie? – Złapał mężczyznę za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę. – Czy nie chciałeś się dziś ze mną spotkać?

- T-tak, ale muszę jeszcze coś pozałatwiać. – Znów kłamstwo. Jedno za drugim. – Naprawdę nie mam dziś dla ciebie czasu. – Grzązł w nich coraz głębiej. Wiedział, że niedługo starci oddech, opadnie z sił. – Musisz zrozumieć…

- Nie! To ty musisz zrozumieć. Nie chcę wyrządzić ci żadnej krzywdy. Widzę, że jesteś zagubiony. – Ściszył nieco głos, widząc zainteresowane spojrzenia kilku montażystów. – Pozwól sobie pomóc.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – ryknął. Nie dowierzał własnym słowom. Jego dzisiejsze zachowanie tak znacznie odbiegało od normy. Nieustanne wahania nastroju, niezdecydowanie, płacz.

- Przestań zachowywać się, jak gówniarz! – Wepchnął aktora do garderoby. – Przebieraj się! – rozkazał. – Dziś idziesz ze mną, rozumiesz?

Pana rozejrzał się wokół siebie w panice. Czyżby jego postępowanie, było aż tak poronione? Miał tyle pytań, tyle wątpliwości. Chciał poznać jakiś sposób na walkę z chorym umysłem. Chciał znaleźć wytłumaczenie jego kłamstw, jakimi wszystkich żywił.

- Nie rozkazuj mi.

- Przepraszam, do cholery jasnej! Cały dzień zachowujesz się, jak jakaś pieprzona baba. Zupełnie nie zrozumiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło!

- To wszystko jest dla mnie trudne! – Odruchowo włożył rękę do skórzanej kurtki, którą miał już na sobie. W malutkiej kieszeni, znajdowała się złota obrączka, którą musiał zdejmować podczas zdjęć. Zawirowało mu w głowie, krew zaszumiała w uszach. – Nie widzisz tego? – Założył pierścionek, wymachując dłonią przed twarzą Feuerriegel'a. – Jestem żonaty. Mam swoje obowiązki. Nie mogę tak po prostu wdawać się w romans z mężczyzną!

- Możesz i chcesz. Wiem to, nie oszukuj mnie.

- Sam się oszukujesz sądząc, że to wypali. Nigdy nie będziemy razem, rozumiesz? Nigdy! – wrzasnął, wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Trzasnął drzwiami i udał się w nieznanym sobie kierunku.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dziś wyjątkowo zapraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych na nowy rozdział PanDy. _****_Tak, dokładnie;) Coś mnie tknęło i w końcu to napisałam! Hell _****_yeah!xd __Enjoy!_**

* * *

**P****ana's POV:**

- Przestań zachowywać się, jak gówniarz! – wrzasnął Dan. Bezceremonialnie wepchnął mnie do tego przeklętego pomieszczenia, w którym straciłem zdrowy rozsądek i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na kanapę. Błyskawicznie moją głowę zalała fontanna gorących wspomnień, które napawały mnie teraz… obrzydzeniem. To, co zrobiliśmy nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Przez własną głupotę, obudziłem w sobie potwora, którego ukrywałem przez tyle lat. Potwora, którego wstydziłem się pokazać światu. – Przebieraj się! – rozkazał chłodnym tonem. – Dziś idziesz ze mną, rozumiesz?

Spanikowany rozejrzałem się wokół siebie. Nie chciałem patrzeć Danielowi w oczy. Obawiałem się, że znów jakimś cudem uda mu się mnie oczarować. Tak samo, jak zrobił to na korytarzu. Sposób w jaki do mnie mówił, szeptał te cholerne czułe słówka. Jeszcze nikt nie zachowywał się w stosunku do mnie, tak jak on. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak odważny i pewny siebie. Zaimponowało mi, ale też nieco zaskoczyło. Stojąc naprzeciw niego, słuchając zachrypniętego głosu, czując ciepły dotyk – z minuty na minutę, stawałem się coraz bardziej bezsilny.

- Nie rozkazuj mi. – wydusiłem z siebie po chwili.

- Przepraszam, do cholery jasnej! Cały dzień zachowujesz się, jak jakaś pieprzona baba. – Zabolało, choć Feuerriegel miał rację. Przeginałem, robiąc z siebie niezdecydowanego dzieciaka. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło!

- To wszystko jest dla mnie trudne! – wrzasnąłem, zakładając skórzaną kurtkę. Wsunąłem rękę do kieszeni, w której trzymałem złotą obrączkę. Tą, która stała się symbolem kłamstwa i mojego tchórzostwa. Szybko wsunąłem ją na palec i przymknąłem oczy. Poczułem bolesny ucisk w klatce, jak gdyby zabrakło mi powietrza. Ujrzałem twarz mojego synka. Niewinnej istotki, której nie potrafiłem pokochać, choć starałem się z całych sił. Byłem bliski histerycznego płaczu. – Nie widzisz tego? – Uniosłem dłoń, wymachując nią przed twarzą mężczyzny. – Jestem żonaty! Mam swoje obowiązki. Nie mogę tak po prostu wdać się w romans z mężczyzną!

Danielle – kobieta, której nigdy nie powinienem poznać. Ilekroć wracam do naszych pierwszych randek, ilekroć wspominam te wszystkie puste słowa, którymi ją karmiłem – zadaję sobie te same pytanie. Czemu Bóg zrobił ze mnie takiego potwora? Choć od naszego ślubu minęły raptem cztery lata, każdy rok zrzucał na mnie większy ciężar kłamstw. Będąc w domu, udając wzorowego ojca i męża plułem mojej rodzinie w twarz. Spieprzyłem w swoim życiu tak wiele. Nie chciałem, by i ona była następna na liście.

- Możesz i chcesz! – warknął. Dlaczego był takim popapranym egoistą? Gdyby zastanowił się, w jakiej sytuacji mnie stawia. – Wiem to, nie oszukuj mnie.

- Sam się oszukujesz sądząc, że to wypali. Nigdy nie będziemy razem, rozumiesz? Nigdy! – wrzasnąłem, wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Trzasnąłem drzwiami, robiąc głośny huk. Zwróciłem uwagę kilku montażystów, którzy wymienili ze sobą skonfundowane spojrzenia. – Na co się gapicie?! Koniec przedstawienia. – Wybiegłem na dwór, chcąc jak najszybciej wsiąść do samochodu. Dziwnie drżącą ręką wyciągnąłem kluczyki i nie oglądając się już za siebie pojechałem w nieznanym sobie kierunku.

...

Mężczyzna stanął przed budynkiem, po raz setny rozważając wejście do środka. Zza ścian dochodziło głośna muzyka, bardziej przypominająca dudnienie niżeli konkretną piosenkę. Pana przełknął ślinę i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku stojącej przed klubem grupki młodych ludzi. Założył kaptur na głowę i zajął miejsce w niewielkiej kolejce. W każdej chwili mógł wrócić do samochodu, lecz tego nie zrobił. Chciał przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak to jest... tam w środku. Wśród "tych" ludzi.

Nie minął kwadrans, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z postawnym ochroniarzem.

- Wchodzisz, młody?

- Słucham? – zadrżał na dźwięk niskiego, męskiego głosu. – Oh, tak. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. – Wziął głęboki oddech i nie zadając sobie już żadnych pytań, wszedł do środka.

W pierwszej chwili uderzył go silny obuch tytoniowego dymu. Zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek pomiędzy kolorową grą świateł, a mrugającymi po oczach fleszami. Zrobił kilka kroków w przód, niechcąco wpadając na wysokiego mężczyznę.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz złotko. – wymruczał pewnym tonem, łapiąc aktora za pośladki.

- Puszczaj mnie.

- Coś ty taki agresywny? – spytał, robiąc głupkowatą minę. Pana zaczął żałować, że w ogóle przekroczył próg tego podrzędnego klubu dla… gejów.

Po półtora godzinnej jeździe całkowicie bez sensu, skręcił w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę. Wpierw minął podejrzaną przecznicę, zauważając przy drodze wdzięczące się prostytutki. Broń Boże nie chciał skorzystać z ich usług! Na samą myśl o seksie z którąś z tych roznegliżowanych panienek, czuł niesmak. „Nie rozumiem tego, jak facet może zapuścić się w to zapomniane przez Boga miejsce i uprawiać seks z tym czymś.", pomyślał. Gdy tylko udało mu się już opuścić „czerwoną dzielnicę", znalazł się w tej części miasta, do której nie zapuści się żaden heteroseksualny mężczyzna. Taylor przełknął ślinę, czując strach i zażenowanie. Szybko zatrzymał się przy niewielkim markecie i pchany niczym niewytłumaczalną siłą wyszedł z samochodu. „Co ja tu do diabła robię?!", rozejrzał się wokoło, widząc dziesiątki nieznajomych twarzy. „Niech to szlag!". Kolorowe witraże i tęczowe flagi w oknach, biły po oczach swym przesytem. Mężczyźni ubrani w obcisłe topy i lateksowe spodnie, przerośnięte kobiety z ekstrawaganckim makijażem i grupki normalnych, niczym niewyróżniających się ludzi. Wszystko tworzyło perfekcyjnie współgrającą ze sobą całość. Nikogo nie dziwił widok faceta w szpilkach, lesbijek na motorach, ani dwóch zwyczajnych facetów trzymających się za ręce. Tu wszyscy uważani byli za… równych sobie.

Aktor czuł już znużenie ciągłą walką ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, którego mu z pewnością teraz brakowało. Przetarł twarz i ruszył przed siebie. Drżącą ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, przez dłuższy moment szukając zapalniczki.

- Gdzie ty… - urwał.

- Potrzebujesz ognia? – odezwał się niewysoki chłopak. Podszedł do aktora lekko chwiejnym krokiem, rzucając w jego stronę sugestywne spojrzenie. Pana zlustrował obcego jegomościa posępnym wzrokiem, próbując bezsłownie wyminąć. – Hej! Do ciebie mówię. – Stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny, torując przejście. – Poczekaj, chyba mam zapałki. – Chaotycznie przeszukał wszystkie kieszenie, po chwili wyjmując zapalniczkę. – Zapalniczka, czy zapałki… jeden pies. – Posłał aktorowi serdeczny uśmiech, drapiąc się w tył głowy. Taylor niepewnie zbliżył się do chłopaka, biorąc papierosa w usta. – Palenie szkodzi, wiesz?

- W-wiem. - Zapalił papierosa i bezsłownie poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Ani dziękuję, ani w dupę pocałuj. Co za dziwny typ. – Usłyszał za plecami. Błyskawicznie spalił całą fajkę, czując przyjemny smak w ustach. Kątem oka zauważył bezwstydnie całujących się dwóch mężczyzn, co wprawiło go w niepokojącą konsternację. „Muszę się napić.", skwitował. I właśnie w taki sposób trafił do klubu, w którym aktualnie obmacywał go jakiś podejrzany typek.

- Wyluzuj koleżko. – Obmacywacz uniósł dłonie. – Już cię nie dotykam. Co jest teraz z tymi facetami? – zapytał swojego towarzysza. – Wszyscy tacy poważni…

* * *

Taylor czuł pod skórą dziwne podekscytowanie. Po raz pierwszy był w gejowskim klubie, co budziło w nim zarówno fascynację, jak i pewne obawy. Póki co, obrał sobie jeden cel: upić się. Nie chciał tracić świadomości, a jedynie poczuć się wolny. Choć na moment uciec od przytłaczającej rzeczywistości, z którą nie mógł sobie poradzić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z idiotyzmu swojego pomysłu, ale nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny wdawać się w durny dialog z rozsądną częścią mózgownicy. Dziś chciał zaszaleć i odreagować po kłótni z Feuerriegelem. Miał nadzieję, że alkohol mu w tym pomoże.

Niepewnym krokiem podszedł do baru, siadając z dala od grupki roześmianych mężczyzn. Przyszedł tu wypić, a nie zawierać znajomości! Ignorując zalotne spojrzenia, zamówił kolejkę czystej wódki. Barman posłał w jego stronę dość dwuznaczny uśmiech i podał zamówienie.

- Trzymaj słodziutki.

- Dzięki. – Z każdym następnym kieliszkiem tracił poczucie świadomości. Wlewał w siebie coraz więcej alkoholu, nie zważając już na podrywających go facetów. Zaczynał mieć z tego frajdę. Kokietował i flirtował absolutnie nie przejmując się swoim zachowaniem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że wzbudzał coraz większe zainteresowanie. Jednak na samych niewinnych flirtach się kończyło, bo gdy tylko któryś z adoratorów chciał złapać kontakt cielesny, Pana od razu się wzdrygał. Jedyną osobą, która mogła go dotykać - był Daniel Feuerriegel. Tylko jemu Taylor dał takie prawo.

- Mógłbyś przestać? – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który natrętnie podrywał go od dobrych dwóch kwadransów. – Zaczynasz przeginać. Zabieraj łapę z mojego kolana.

- Przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. – wymruczał zawstydzony, dopijając drugiego drinka. – Już znikam.

- Nie. – Pana wypił już ostatni kieliszek, po czym przywołał barmana gestem dłoni. – Zostań.

- Ale…

- Nie przeszkadzasz mi, dopóki nie próbujesz mnie obmacywać. Nie odchodź. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu skonfundowanego chłopaka. – Jak masz na imię? – Dzieciak mógł mieć nie więcej, niż osiemnaście lat. Ciemna karnacja, doskonale współgrała z kruczoczarnymi włosami i czekoladowymi oczami. Strój nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, prócz obcisłego topu uwydatniającego wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Swoją osobą sprawiał wrażenie otwartego i przyjaznego chłopaka. Choć, jak na gust Taylora był zbyt gadatliwym typem człowieka.

- Mówiłem ci. Jak tylko do ciebie podszedłem, mając totalnego pietra… od razu się przedstawiłem.

- To było sześć, nie… siedem kieliszków temu. Chyba mi umknęło. – Aktor odwrócił się w stronę rozkojarzonego nastolatka, lustrując go wzrokiem. – Więc?

- Daniel. Jestem Daniel Carter. – Na dźwięk tego imienia, zadrżał podświadomie. Przed oczami ujrzał niewyraźne sceny z dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Pocałunki, namiętność jakiej nigdy nie czuł, zapomnienie. Szybko wyrzucił to z głowy, skupiając się na postaci nowopoznanego towarzysza. – Coś się stało? Dziwnie zbladłeś… na pewno wszystko gra?

- N-nic mi nie jest. – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Jeszcze jedna kolejka! – Rzucił w stronę barmana.

- Nie przesadzasz? Jeszcze trochę, a będę musiał zbierać cię z podłogi i odwozić do domu. Chociaż nie, przecież sam jestem wstawiony. Musielibyśmy znaleźć jakiś inny sposób. Stąd odjeżdża chyba jakiś autobus…

- Hotelu. – poprawił go, nie słuchając ciągnącej się paplaniny. – Mieszkam w hotelu i mam pokój obok tego jebanego kretyna. Jak on śmiał wmawiać mi, że coś do niego czuję?!

- Chyba się pogubiłem. – odezwał się Carter. – Jakiego znowu kretyna? O czym ty teraz mówisz?

- Dana. Cholernego macho-playboya, który myśli, że może mieć wszystkich na kiwnięcie palcem. Za każdą cenę! Pfff... dobre mi sobie. – wyrzucił z siebie potok słów, które dusił w sobie od kilku godzin. Nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć ich na głos, lecz alkohol uporał się z tym „problemem".

- To twój były, tak?

- Były?! Zwariowałeś?

- Nie. Próbuję tylko zrozumieć, o czym do diabła mówisz. Możesz powiedzieć mi kim jest ten cały Dan-kretyn-macho-playboy?

- Kolega z pracy. – Mężczyzna wiedział, że nierozsądnie byłoby przyznanie się, w jakiej branży pracował. Miał szczęście, że gówniarz go nie rozpoznał. W końcu nie często spotyka się jeszcze niewyoutowanych aktorów w gejowskim klubie, prawda?

- Rozumiem, że jeśli nie jest twoim byłym… to jesteś w nim zakochany?

- Czyś ty postradał zmysły?! Nigdy w życiu! Jak ty wpadasz na takie chore pomysły, dzieciaku? – Pokiwał głową, czując już wpływ wypitego alkoholu. Głos mu się załamywał, wzrok zaczynał płatać figle. – Byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

- Tylko nie dzieciaku! – oburzył się. – Mam skończone osiemnaście lat!

- No i? – Wypił kilka kolejnych kieliszków, rozkoszując się ciepłem rozlewającym się po całym organizmie. – Pytałem, czy byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

- Tak. Raz.

- Ze wzajemnością, czy bez?

- Wydawało mi się, że mnie kochał, ale pewnego razu przyłapałem go w łóżku z moim kumplem. Był moim pierwszym… chłopakiem. Pamiętam, jak całymi dniami ryczałem. Rozumiesz, że nawet chciałem mu wybaczyć?

- Wybaczyłeś?

- Nie. Tego samego dnia widziałem, jak kręcił już z jakimś kolesiem. A tak zarzekał się, że mnie kocha. Byłem idiotą. – westchnął. – Barman! Kolejnego browara!

- Rozumiem. – Mało go obchodziło życie tego chłopaka. Szumiało mu w uszach, więc i tak ledwo co słyszał. Chciał być po prostu uprzejmy, sam do końca nie wiedząc, po co. Głośna muzyka coraz mocniej zachęcała go do wejścia na parkiet. Taylor odwrócił się i spojrzał na dziką plątaninę ciał. Mężczyźni ocierali się w namiętnym tańcu, całowali, pieścili. Gra światłocienia budowała jeszcze bardziej podniecającą atmosferę. Aktor bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia wypił ostatni już kieliszek wódki i szybko pociągnął nastolatka na parkiet.

W głowie szalała przerażająca pustka.


End file.
